Le roi et nous
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Lorsque Luffy voit une pancarte avec écrit " viande " dessus, il ne faut pas deux secondes avant qu'il n'ait disparu. Bien sûr, Zoro et Sanji sont toujours là pour le ramener. Rated M pour yaoi Sanji X Zoro et scène de torture.


Titre : Le Roi et nous  
Genre : Yaoi, aventure, un poil dramatique ? **Scène de torture /!\**  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et ce malgré ma lettre de Noël au Papa Noyel. Il m'a répondu « Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, tu les torturerais sans cesse ». Vous savez, la vie est cruelle... Tant de haine Y_Y  
Note de l'auteur : Comment ça, remets-toi à Débats amoureux ? A vrai dire, je suis désolé J'ai pris une petite pause sur cette histoire et je pense que ça n'est pas fini mais que je vais bientôt en finir avec (il ne me reste que quelques chapitres en plus) - enfin, bientôt, pour moi, ça veut dire minimum 1 an X) Nan, quand même pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vivrez assez vieux pour voir la fin de cette histoire - et donc voici une AUTRE histoire ! Petit one-shot, parce que j'avais envie, valà. Cette idée m'est arrivée comme ça, parce qu'on ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point notre petit Zoro est fragile à cause de son passé :o Alors voilà, si vous aimez les personnages OOC qui se font manipuler par un auteur complètement fou, eh bien, cette fic est faite pour vous.  
**PS :** Cette fic se passe après l'arc retour vers l'équipage, c'est-à-dire de l'énorme spoil pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore /!\ Les personnages ont donc leur apparence après deux ans d'absence (vivement la suite *o*)  
**PS-2 :** J'ai écrit cette histoire la plupart du temps pendant la nuit, et je la poste sans me relire, donc soyez indulgents, tout de même...

* * *

Sanji était de nature relativement calme. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il pouvait s'énerver pour autre chose que la nourriture, ce qui était normal, étant donné que c'était un cuisinier -même un chef-. Mais il y avait une, oui, une autre chose, ou plutôt personne, qui l'énervait encore plus que les critiques non justifiées ou le vol en pleine nuit. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur ridicule, des boucles d'oreilles ridicules et surtout des réactions ridicules. Oui, il parlait de Roronoa Zoro, l'homme qui arrivait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la jungle, avec pour seul compagnon cet idiot de service. Il allait craquer. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, lui, pendant 2 ans. De ne plus voir sa sale tronche pendant ces 2 longues années l'avait grandement apaisé, mais, à peine avaient-ils repris l'aventure tous ensembles (surtout avec Nami-swan et Robin-chwan, en fait) que l'escrimeur l'avait énervé de nouveau.  
« Eh, c'est encore loin ? »  
Heureusement pour le sabreur, Sanji avait une grande retenue (il s'était notamment retenu de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le pif quand il avait demandé, pour la 51ème fois -oui, il avait compté- si c'était encore loin). Mais là, c'était trop.  
« OUI, c'est ENCORE loin, ce n'est pas pour rien que ce village s'appelle le village fort FORT lointain ! »

_Début du flash-back_

Tout avait commencé par une simple visite sur une île hivernale un peu exotique de par sa jungle plutôt luxuriante alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de neiger. Ils devaient se réapprovisionner et les rôles allaient être donnés, quand Luffy vit ce stupide panneau qui était bien trop grand et bien trop voyant : « Viande à volonté au village fort fort lointain, venez nombreux ». Déjà, il y avait le mot viande. Et ensuite, une grande flèche qui indiquait le chemin. Enfin, leur capitaine avait soudainement disparu, ce qui avait passablement énervé Nami, qui, elle, n'était pas aussi patiente que notre cher cuisinier. Elle avait donc crié que deux personnes iraient le chercher, et que les autres s'occuperaient du bateau et iraient chercher des provisions : elle choisit de suite Franky et Usopp pour s'occuper du bateau, et décida que les autres seraient tirés au sort. Robin, Brook et Chopper iraient donc chercher des provisions, pendant qu'elle resterait au bateau et que Zoro et Sanji iraient retrouver leur capitaine bien-aimé. Zoro avait bien sûr râlé, mais Nami lui rappela ses dettes qui ne cessaient d'augmenter et Sanji aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa navigatrice chérie donc il accepta à regret cette mission qui lui collerait certainement un mal de tête mais qui, s'il l'accomplissait correctement, lui donnerait certainement les grâces de Nami (ce qui, hélas pour lui, n'était qu'un rêve lointain, comme le village où ils se rendaient).

_Fin du flash-back_

« Et puis, continua Sanji, honnêtement, tu n'en as pas marre de me demander ça à chaque arbre qu'on croise ? Moi, oui, alors contente toi uniquement de me suivre... J'ai dit ME suivre, pas tourner à gauche, stupide marimo ! »  
« Ah, c'est la gauche par là ? Tu es sûr que la flèche sur le panneau n'indiquait pas la gauche ? »  
Mais c'est que ce foutu sabreur n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, en plus ! Il se perdait toujours autant et, en plus, il était sûr de lui en disant que c'était du côté où il allait ! Tout en gardant son calme, il répondit sur un ton qui montrait tout de même malgré lui son agacement :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où je vais, donc tu n'as qu'à te taire et me suivre, ce qui a l'air assez difficile pour toi, mais passons. »  
Zoro ne paraissait pas très convaincu mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se concentrer sur l'ombre noire devant lui qu'était le cuisinier. Il était vêtu de son habituel et fringuant costume noir, accompagné de sa chemise bleue et d'un blouson classe, et ce même en jungle, bien sûr. Zoro, lui, s'était contenté d'un débardeur blanc, un jean noir, un gros blouson bien chaud et ses habituelles bottes. Au moins, il n'était pas attaché à ses habits et ils n'étaient pas bien chers, contrairement à un certain costume de marque. Bref, il pensait trop à Sanji et il ne devait pas, au risque de quoi il s'énerverait. Il continua donc de fixer le cuisinier pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

* * *

Après deux longues heures de marche, les deux compagnons arrivèrent finalement au village, qui était plus une espèce de décor sorti d'un conte de Disney. De nombreuses maisons aux couleurs flashy étaient disposées un peu partout dans le village avec chacune un jardin bien entretenu malgré la neige qui tombait. Tout était déblayé, et les maisonnettes étaient surplombées par un grand château rose d'où sortait une musique de fête. La dégustation se passait certainement là-bas. Zoro et Sanji se jetèrent un regard puis prirent le chemin du château : plus vite ils ramèneraient Luffy, plus vite le calvaire d'être ensembles prendraient fin et ils pourraient revenir l'un à ses haltères, l'autre à sa cuisine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, ils découvrirent quelque chose qui finit d'achever le cuisinier mais qui n'affecta pas le sabreur, imperturbable. Une foule se tenait devant un grand piédestal en bois, où était enchaîné leur capitaine. Deux gardes l'entouraient, chacun avec une lance et se préparant certainement à l'exécuter en public. Sanji prit la parole le premier :  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait... » se lamenta-t-il, tout en se mettant une main sur le front.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air plutôt grave », Zoro souriait maintenant de la bêtise de son capitaine.  
Soudain, une personne de grande carrure et habillé comme un noble s'avança. Il avait une grande barbe grise et avait le visage marqué par le temps. Le sabreur remarqua sa couronne et tapota l'épaule de Sanji :  
« Sûrement le roi. Regarde la couronne en or sur sa tête. »  
« Oh non, ils sont en monarchie, en plus... Si on ne convainc pas le Roi, personne ne voudra le libérer. Bon, au moins, vu à quel point il est isolé, ce village ne doit pas recevoir de journal et ne doit donc pas savoir que nos têtes sont mises à prix. »  
Mais une voix forte retentit, interrompant la réflexion du cuisinier.  
« Citoyens ! Aujourd'hui, cet homme se présentant comme le futur Seigneur des pirates va mourir, et nous aurons ainsi sauvé le monde de la piraterie. Béni soit ce jour sacré où notre pays va finalement entrer dans l'histoire et où un poids va nous être enlevé, celui de la peur d'être attaqué par ces infâmes pirates ! »  
Sanji eut un sourire nerveux. Encore cette manie qu'il avait de dire qu'il serait le futur Seigneur des pirates. Il allait monter sur cette balustrade, prendre une lance à l'un des soldats et tuer lui-même son idiot de capitaine. Mais le Roi avait raison, ça débarrasserait tout le monde d'un sacré poids. Enfin bref, ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas laisser faire ça. Il éleva la voix :  
« Grand roi, je sollicite la parole. »  
L'intéressé sembla le toiser du regard, puis lui répondit :  
« Que veux-tu, étranger ? Tu ne sembles pas être habillé de la même manière que nous, serais-tu de mèche avec cet homme ? »  
Nouveau sourire nerveux.  
« Eh bien, c'est plus compliqué. A vrai dire, c'est un ami à moi. Et depuis tout petit, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il sera un jour le seigneur des pirates, tant et si bien qu'il est devenu complètement obsédé par cela, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais homme, vous savez. Il dit ça comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. »  
Le Roi regarda un moment le cuisinier, puis Luffy, et lorsqu'il vit le célèbre sourire de l'imbécile heureux dont Luffy seul avait le secret, il haussa les épaules.  
« Eh bien, il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompés. En effet, cet homme a un radieux sourire et j'ai ouïe dire que les pirates avaient les dents incroyablement sales et qu'il leur en manquait certaines, et que c'était ce à quoi on les reconnaissait si bien. Gardes, délivrez-le.  
Les gardes hésitèrent un instant puis capitulèrent. Sanji et Zoro le rejoignirent, puis le Roi aborda Luffy.  
« Ces deux hommes sont vos amis ? »  
« Ouais. », le capitaine écoutait à moitié, fixant déjà le buffet de viande qui l'attendait maintenant qu'il était libre.  
« Bien. Pour me faire pardonner de mon erreur, je vous invite tous à dîner puis dormir ce soir au château. », le Roi ponctua cette invitation par un sourire.  
Luffy fit vite le lien dans sa tête. Château royal = nourriture de bonne qualité à volonté (pas aussi bonne que celle de Sanji, mais bon, il en aurait à volonté, au moins).  
« D'accord ! », le goinfre de capitaine rendit son sourire au Roi et ricana même à l'idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir se mettre sous la dent.  
Sanji ne protesta pas : c'était une bonne occasion pour rencontrer des femmes de la cour, qui étaient sûrement toutes d'une beauté inégalable. Quant à Zoro, il pourrait s'entraîner avec la garde du château et même se faire enseigner une ou deux techniques propres à ce village oublié et donc uniques.  
Les trois compagnons visitèrent ainsi le village en attendant l'heure du dîner, visite teintée de disputes mais qui fut plutôt concluante : ils apprirent ainsi qu'ils étaient bien en monarchie où le Roi avait tous les pouvoirs, que la monnaie était bien le Berry malgré le retard que possédait ce village ainsi que deux-trois choses personnelles sur le Roi : il avait une fille d'une grande beauté (ce qui fit sauter au plafond Sanji) mais elle était adoptée car il était homosexuel et, de plus, il n'avait jamais rencontré l'amour. Luffy avait également remarqué que tous les habitants étaient tous d'une blancheur incroyable : il n'y avait jamais d'été, de printemps ou encore d'automne, et donc le soleil ne se montrait pas bien souvent. En effet, toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées avaient regardé Zoro d'une drôle de façon : ils n'étaient pas habitués à une peau si mate. Puis le soir arriva et avec lui l'heure du dîner. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois au château où le Roi les attendait déjà devant la porte pour leur faire une petite visite. Ils découvrirent ainsi une magnifique salle de bal, leurs chambres, la cuisine (il fallut 7 hommes pour maîtriser Luffy), et enfin la salle à manger où un dîner somptueux les attendaient. Avant le début du repas, le Roi leur indiqua qu'ils n'avaient pas visité une pièce qui se trouvait juste à côté de leur chambre car c'était une salle interdite et ils ne devaient surtout pas y aller, même si elle était près d'eux. Puis, il annonça que le dîner pouvait commencer. Le capitaine fit rire tout le monde avec son habituel gag des baguettes dans le nez et de nombreux cuisiniers furent nécessaires pour calmer sa faim ainsi que celle de Zoro et Sanji, qui n'arrêtait pas de demander avec quoi était fait ceci, ou quelles épices accompagnaient cela. Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, le Roi leur dit qu'il ne pouvait pas les accompagner jusqu'à leurs chambres mais qu'il leur souhaitait tout de même une bonne nuit. Les trois compagnons se retirèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres quand Luffy s'arrêta devant le cuisinier et le sabreur, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
« Ne, ne, on va à la salle interdite ? »  
Sanji et Zoro se regardèrent. Ils savaient pertinemment que leur capitaine irait, qu'ils disent oui ou non, et qu'ainsi il s'attirerait des ennuis. Il valait donc mieux l'accompagner pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une grosse bourde. Sanji haussa les épaules.  
« On y va. »  
« Ouaiiis ! Allons-y ! »  
Luffy sautait partout, tandis que les deux autres le suivaient, accablés par la bêtise de leur capitaine, quand, tout à coup, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte faite de pierre après être passés devant la porte de la chambre de Sanji.  
« Ça doit être ici. », Zoro semblait regarder la porte tout en se demandant s'il pouvait trancher la pierre.  
« Ouais, essayons d'ouvrir. », le cuisinier poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sinistre, puis tous trois entrèrent, Luffy en premier.  
Il faisait incroyablement noir là-dedans, et ils attendirent que leurs yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité mais la pièce s'alluma soudain et Zoro et Sanji purent distinguer leur capitaine à côté d'un interrupteur qui leur souriait joyeusement, puis ils étudièrent la pièce. C'était une grande pièce blanche où des miroirs étaient accrochés sur tout un mur. Ils semblaient scintiller tel un arc-en-ciel mais il n'y avait rien de plus à part un lustre accroché au plafond. Soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Luffy et il disparut.  
« Luffy ! », Zoro cria mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà une lumière plus forte l'aveugla et l'empêcha de voir où était Sanji. Il sentit le sol se dérober lentement sous lui puis tomba dans une nouvelle pièce, avec des murs teintés de bleu et de jaune. Soudain, les murs devinrent transparents et la pièce sembla se transformer en aquarium géant : sur les murs dansaient maintenant de multiples poissons, et deux mots apparurent : _All blue_. Puis ils s'effacèrent petit à petit et deux personnes vinrent se poster à leur place : Sanji enfant et Zeff. Le blond prit la parole :  
« Hey, Zeff. Est-ce qu'All blue existe réellement ? »  
Le chef du Baratie rit doucement.  
« Bien sûr qu'il existe, stupide petit. »  
Non sans prendre une moue boudeuse, Sanji répondit, semblant motivé :  
« Un jour, je trouverai All blue, Zeff. C'est ton rêve, pas vrai ? Alors ça sera le mien aussi. Un jour... un jour, je verrai cette mer merveilleuse où toutes les espèces de poissons cohabitent ! »  
Puis leur image disparut et le visage de Sanji apparut, en train de fumer une cigarette, avec une expression apaisée.  
_All blue... c'est mon rêve, et je l'accomplirai pour Zeff : lui ne peut pas abandonner le Baratie, alors je ne dois pas mourir avant de trouver cette mer légendaire._  
Zoro fixa le cuisinier. Alors lui aussi il accomplissait son rêve pour quelqu'un... attendez. Est-ce qu'il voyait la même chose que lui était en train de voir ? La raison du pourquoi il veut devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il sache pour Kuina ou même pour son maître ! Mais lui savait pour Zeff, maintenant... c'est du fifty-fifty, hein ? Mais il n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand, soudain, il sentit ses paupières se fermer et s'endormit doucement.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Il examina d'abord l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa chambre. D'accord, juste un mauvais rêve, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, Sanji. Tu as du trop boire... N'empêche que. Il connaissait désormais Kuina, ce prénom que Zoro murmurait sans cesse dans son sommeil. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Cet espèce de marimo avait une blessure pareille enfouie dans son cœur ? Il avait _aimé une femme_, et, par-dessus tout, cette même femme était morte le lendemain de leur promesse de devenir les meilleurs sabreurs du monde et que c'était pour cela que c'était son rêve ? On dirait un vieux roman d'amour dramatique. Mais, en même temps, il voyait Zoro différemment, maintenant. Plus... fragile ? Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Le sabreur avait sûrement vu la même chose que lui, c'est-à-dire Zeff. Si ça n'était pas un rêve. Ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Ouais, il n'avait jamais vu une expression pareille sur le visage de Zoro, alors ça ne devait pas être réel. Lorsque le visage de l'escrimeur était apparu, il avait une expression incroyablement triste, et, alors que des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, Sanji avait eut une irrépressible envie de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser.  
_Devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde... C'est mon rêve, et je l'accomplirai pour Kuina : parce que je lui ai promis qu'elle entendrait mon nom de là-haut et en l'honneur de notre promesse._  
Ses mots résonnaient dans la tête du cuisinier. Les images qui avaient défilé sur les murs lui revenaient : la promesse, la souffrance, puis le sabre dont il avait hérité... Et merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'y penser ! Il n'était pas pédé, à la fin ! Bref, il semblait faire jour maintenant, alors il devait retrouver Luffy qui avait disparu dans cette espèce de trou la veille. Il se leva rapidement. Il était déjà habillé mais il n'avait pas le temps de se laver : il devait se dépêcher. Il courut devant la chambre de son capitaine, l'appela, mais il n'eut pas de réponse, alors il entra. Personne. Il alla voir dans la chambre de Zoro, encore personne. Bon, ils mangeaient peut-être. Il alla à la salle à manger et, à son grand soulagement, Luffy était là avec le Roi et semblait en bonne santé. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, après tout. Quand son capitaine le remarqua, il lui fit son plus beau sourire :  
« Hey, Sanji ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Zoro, il est juste parti s'entraîner dans le jardin royal ! »  
Sanji grommela un « mais je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde pour cet idiot » avant de partir au jardin partager ce qu'il avait vécu, histoire d'être sûr que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il le retrouva en train de faire des pompes torse nu et l'appela. Quand il se retourna pour le regarder, le cuisinier sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger mais il l'ignora.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, baka cook ? »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux d'un vert sombre. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, auparavant.  
« Est-ce que, hier, après que Luffy soit tombé, il t'es arrivé quelque chose de... bizarre ? »  
Zoro eut un frisson. Il répondit néanmoins d'une voix calme et posée :  
« Ouais. Je t'ai vu. Toi, enfant, avec Zeff. »  
Il avait décidé de lui dire la vérité dès le début, de toute façon. Il voulait savoir si Sanji avait appris pour Kuina.  
« Et toi ? »  
Le cuisinier alluma une cigarette.  
« Aussi. Je t'ai vu avec cette jeune fille, Kuina. »  
Le visage de Zoro laissa paraître de l'étonnement, puis de la résignation.  
« Alors... tu sais. »  
Sanji souffla doucement.  
« Ouais, mais je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu fais pareil. »  
« Bien sûr. »  
Ils se regardèrent. Leur avis à tous deux vis-à-vis de l'autre avait changé. Mais Zoro fit tout de même remarquer :  
« Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il est arrivé à Luffy. »  
« Tu as raison. Viens, on va lui demander. »  
Zoro se leva et suivit Sanji jusqu'à la salle à manger, mais le Roi et Luffy avaient disparus.  
Le sabreur pesta tandis que le cuisinier cherchait où ils avaient bien pu aller. Soudain, ils se regardèrent. La salle interdite. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent en effet le Roi. Mais il semblait... différent. Une aura effrayante émanait de lui. Il se retourna, et le spectacle auquel eurent droit les deux compagnons était effroyablement étonnant. Le visage du Roi était devenu plus jeune, mais ses traits semblaient figés et lui donnaient un air de poupée.  
« Alors, vous avez finalement pénétré dans la salle des souvenirs, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Tous ceux qui y entrent doivent mourir pour alimenter mon sérum de jeunesse... »  
Et, soudain, des trappes s'ouvrirent sous les pieds de Zoro et Sanji et ils tombèrent dans le vide.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient bras et jambes enchaînés dans une cellule. Les sabres de l'escrimeur avaient disparu. Soudain, ils aperçurent Luffy dans la cellule en face, mais il était en sang. Zoro cria.  
« Luffy ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »  
Le cusinier semblait réfléchir.  
« Il doit avoir besoin de sang pour son espèce de sérum... c'est pour cela qu'il a dû le torturer. »  
« Vous êtes plutôt observateur, Sanji. Vous avez vu juste. »  
C'était le Roi. Et il était avec quelqu'un, visiblement. Quand cette personne se mit à la lumière, Zoro et Sanji eurent un frisson d'effroi. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, qui était vêtu de cuir noir avec des gants et une capuche dont dépassait un nez crochu. Il avait les yeux d'un rouge sinistre et une partie de son visage était brûlée. Soudain, il parla d'une voix caverneuse et lente :  
« Par qui dois-je commencer ? »  
L'intéressé sourit d'un air sadique et désigna Zoro.  
« Celui avec la peau mate. Je veux savoir ce que donne le sang sur cette couleur de peau. »  
Sanji pesta. C'est qu'en plus il a des exigences, ce foutu Roi ! Il essaya de protester mais l'homme en noir entra rapidement et lui fit comprendre que si par jamais il le faisait, ce serait encore pire pour son compagnon. Le cuisinier s'arrêta et n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder l'homme s'avancer et enlever ses gants pour laisser découvrir des mains horribles : ridées, d'une couleur vaguement grise et avec des ongles longs, crochus, sales. Il ricana sinistrement.  
« Commençons. »  
Soudain, sa main se transforma en lame aiguisée.  
« Je possède le pouvoir du fruit buki buki no mi : je peux faire sortir toutes sortes d'armes de mon corps... j'espère que tu vas apprécier. »  
Il approcha alors le tranchant de son épée vers le bras de Zoro, quand le Roi s'approcha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. L'homme passa son arme sous son blouson un bref instant puis la ressortit. Il ricana de nouveau.  
« J'ai ouïe dire que tu étais un escrimeur... tes bras doivent t'être très précieux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le seul œil visible du sabreur s'écarquilla, tandis que la lame se promenait sur son bras. D'un seul coup, le bourreau trancha d'un coup sec. Le sabreur étouffa un cri, tout comme Sanji qui semblait subir le double en étant obligé de le voir se faire torturer.  
« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te le dire, l'homme en noir lécha le sang qui dégoulinait sur la lame puis continua : je connais parfaitement les parties de l'anatomie humaine. Notamment les nerfs, car j'ai été médecin. J'étais autrefois connu sous le nom d'Ishi Noshi. Autrement dit, le Médecin de la mort... j'imagine que tu devines aisément ce qu'il est arrivé à mes patients. Puis je me suis fait éjecter de l'ordre des médecins, ait été condamné à l'exil dans ce village éloigné de tout, et le Roi, mon bienveillant maître, m'a recueilli et m'offre tout ce pour quoi je vis : des corps que je peux torturer à volonté... tant que ce sont des hommes et qu'il est présent. »  
Il eut un sourire sadique puis trancha un autre nerf sans crier gare. Cette fois-ci, le sang gicla et le Roi ainsi que son compatriote semblèrent apprécier, voire même se délecter de la vue, tandis que Sanji était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ishi sortit un bocal de son long manteau noir et le plaça sous la blessure de Zoro qui saignait abondamment, le remplissant rapidement. Tout en accompagnant le geste d'un rictus narquois, le « médecin » apporta le récipient au Roi.  
« Voilà ce qui va nous permettre de faire un autre sérum de jeunesse. »  
Zoro avait le visage crispé par la douleur et haletait. Il cracha du sang, tandis que les deux fous sadiques riaient et sortirent pour préparer leur sérum. Ils n'oublièrent tout de même pas de mettre un bon coup de pied dans les côtes de Sanji, qui eut le souffle coupé et certainement une ou deux côtes cassées vu la force qu'ils y avaient mis chacun. Après avoir entendu le bruit de la porte, le cuisinier s'empressa de regarder l'état du sabreur. Le sang s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure, il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite. Soudain, il distingua des gouttes violettes sur le sol.  
« Du poison... merde, c'est du poison, Zoro ! Hey, tiens bon ! Ils vont me le payer... »  
Une voix faible se fit entendre.  
« C'est plutôt moi qui vais leur faire payer... »  
C'était Luffy.  
« Hey, capitaine ! Ils t'ont empoisonné, toi aussi ? Regarde par terre si tu vois des traces de gouttelettes violettes. »  
Le dit capitaine jeta un bref coup d'œil à terre.  
« Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Zoro l'est ? », il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de son second.  
« Ouais. Sanji jeta, lui, un regard empli de regrets vers l'escrimeur. Je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher. »  
Luffy sourit doucement.  
« Tu sais ce qu'il te dirait ? Ce n'est pas à toi de le protéger, il peut très bien se défendre tout seul. Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça à lui. »  
Le cuisinier resta bouche bée. Lui, tenir à Zoro ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais, en même temps, il était bien obligé d'avouer que, eh bien... c'était vrai. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait sauver le sabreur et ce, rapidement avant que le poison n'agisse. Mais il semblait déjà faire effet : l'escrimeur était comme dans un autre monde, il fixait un point qu'il était impossible de distinguer pour se concentrer et faire en sorte de moins sentir la douleur. Sa respiration était saccadée et son visage blêmissait. Il n'avait pas du entendre un mot de leur conversation, étant donné son état : sinon, il aurait certainement déjà fait une réflexion. Sanji sourit doucement puis se mit à réfléchir quand soudain une dalle se détacha du reste du mur, laissant une ouverture d'où une jeune fille avec une cape noire sortit. Elle se précipita à la cellule de Luffy, on entendit un bruit de clés et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle alla ensuite le délivrer, puis entra dans la cellule de Sanji et Zoro, les délivra tous les deux tout en leur faisant signe de ne rien dire et de juste la suivre. Luffy se leva doucement tout en reprenant ses esprits et obéit. Le cuisinier prit sous son bras le sabreur (non sans grimacer à cause de ses côtes cassées) et la suivit également. Après tout, c'est le seul choix qu'ils avaient et elle venait de les délivrer. Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel puis la porte se referma derrière eux : c'était désormais un couloir où il faisait noir et où distinguer la jeune fille était difficile. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'arrêta, elle appuya sur une nouvelle dalle et ils purent voir une lumière. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre où se côtoyaient les cristaux, bijoux et autres choses luxueuses qui font que les yeux de Sanji se transformaient lentement en cœurs. Lorsque la jeune fille enleva sa cape, ils achevèrent leur transformation. C'était une adolescente qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, mais elle avait déjà une certaine beauté mature : sa peau blanche contrastait avec ses yeux d'un noir ébène envoûtant, tout comme ses cheveux longs qui tombaient sur sa robe en dentelle et en soie noire et blanche de grande qualité. Nami serait certainement aux anges dans cette pièce. Mais le cuisinier ne voulait pas penser à la navigatrice pour l'instant : il confia Zoro à Luffy et se dépêcha de se mettre à genoux devant la jeune femme.  
« Madame, merci de nous avoir délivrés. Il me semble que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Nous sommes... »  
Elle l'interrompit : « Je sais qui vous êtes : des pirates, et recherchés, de surcroît. »  
Soudain, son visage se transforma : son expression devint incroyablement joyeuse et ses joues rouges.  
« Je vous ai toujours admirés, vous, les pirates ! - elle prit un ton de conteur de récits épiques - Vous défiez les mers à travers milles océans, vous hissez le pavillon de vos convictions et menez des combats de légende ! - elle toussa, puis reprit une expression et un ton normal - Bref, je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Lily Roy, princesse de ce palais. Je vous ai aidés pour sortir aujourd'hui mais vous n'aurez pas droit à une seconde chance. Retournez à votre bateau et partez, si vous voulez avoir la vie sauve. »  
Sanji se releva doucement et se gratta la tête d'un air faussement heureux tout en remerciant la princesse de sa bienveillance et de sa gentillesse, mais Luffy le coupa.  
« On n'ira pas au bateau. On va botter le cul au Roi et au médecin ! »  
Le cuisinier le regarda, paniqué, tout en tentant de faire des gestes bizarres qui voulaient dire, après mûre réflexion de la part du capitaine : Lily = princesse = fille du roi, toi = crétin ! Mais Lily, contre toute attente, se mit à rire doucement.  
« Allez-y. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon père, qui m'a adoptée seulement pour pouvoir me marier avec un prince d'un autre pays et faire en sorte que le sien soit connu. Mais je vous aurai prévenus : si vous ne réussissez pas à le battre, vous vivrez le reste de votre vie dans cette cellule, à vous faire torturer. »  
Luffy lui rendit son rire et fit un sourire éclatant.  
« Merci, princesse ! »  
Puis il prit Zoro et l'allongea sur le lit.  
« Ça ne te dérange pas de prendre soin de lui, le temps que l'on revienne ? »  
Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bretteur et fit un signe de tête affirmatif.  
« Oui. Je vais appeler une des servantes, elle va prendre soin de lui. »  
Le capitaine la remercia une nouvelle fois puis fit signe à Sanji de l'accompagner dans le tunnel une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur à cause de ses côtes mais reprit rapidement ses esprits : il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer sa douleur, il avait vécu pire que ça. Il était tout de même étonné par Luffy, qui, malgré le sang qu'il avait perdu, était toujours en pleine forme.  
« Décidemment, tu as toujours cette énergie qui te caractérise... »  
« Ouais ! Je m'occupe du Roi, toi du médecin, d'accord ? »  
« Ça me convient. », Sanji s'alluma une cigarette, satisfait.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin du tunnel et sortirent pour redécouvrir la prison sinistre où ils étaient emprisonnés quelques minutes en arrière. Ils avaient décidés tous deux d'en finir rapidement. Les deux compagnons traversèrent rapidement le couloir qui menait à une porte et entrèrent dans une salle où une gigantesque machine se tenait. Sûrement celle pour fabriquer le sérum de jeunesse du Roi.  
« Alors vous êtes revenus. Vous ne devez pas tenir à vos vies. »  
Le Roi se tenait devant la machine, avec une bouteille vide à la main. Il semblait encore plus... étiré. Ça ne le rendait pas vraiment plus jeune, mais plutôt plus effroyable. Ishi se tenait à ses côtés, avec son sourire toujours aussi sinistre.  
« Vous n'avez pas apporté votre ami... dommage. Mais nous le retrouverons, une fois que nous vous aurons remis en place, ne vous inquiétez pas. », son rire horrible retentit à travers toute la pièce.  
La haine que Sanji avait envers le médecin était à son apogée : il lui sauta dessus en lui décochant deux coups de pied qu'Ishi avait eu le temps de parer. De son côté, Luffy gueulait au Roi qu'il allait souffrir pour avoir torturé ses amis, ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un petit ricanement moqueur. Bien sûr, le poing du capitaine alla s'écraser sur la face étirée du Roi qui alla lui-même s'écraser contre la machine. Elle ne put résister deux secondes contre la force de Luffy, qui n'avait pas chômé pendant ces deux dernières années. Elle fut détruite dans un grand fracas et le Roi poussa un cri d'horreur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'un haki écrasant le plaqua à terre, vaincu. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Sanji : il venait d'achever son ennemi par un puissant Flambage Shootsur la tête. Le sol se fissura et ils surent tous deux qu'ils en avaient fini avec eux. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent voir la Princesse pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Zoro semblait en mauvais état : il fallait l'amener à Chopper pour trouver un remède au poison (ils avaient fouillé Ishi puis le Roi et regardé partout dans la salle secrète, mais ils n'en avaient pas). Elle les remercia chacun d'un baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir Luffy et monter au plafond Sanji. Lily leur annonça qu'elle allait pouvoir renverser son père qui était en fait un Roi tyrannique et que, grâce à eux, la paix reviendrait sur leur village. Ils seraient bien sûr toujours les bienvenus, eux et leurs compagnons, au château. Le capitaine la remercia une dernière fois avant de repartir, tandis que Sanji se mettait lui une dernière fois à genoux devant elle. Lorsqu'il partit avec Zoro sur le dos, il lui exprima tout de même sa gratitude pour avoir pris soin du bretteur et pour avoir soigné et bandé ses deux blessures.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au Sunny Go, Nami failli leur mettre un coup de tonneau mais ils furent sauvé par la vue qu'elle eut : Zoro sur le dos de Sanji... il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle fit rapidement signe à Chopper de se préparer à soigner ces trois idiots qui s'étaient certainement encore fourré dans des situations inexplicables. Le pauvre renne eut beaucoup de travail entre les tortures de Luffy, les côtes de Sanji et le poison de Zoro, mais il vint à bout de toutes les blessures et du poison. Bien sûr, lorsque le capitaine et le cuisinier le remercièrent, il ne put répondre qu'un « ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout, crétins ! » mais il était en vérité pas peu fier. Finalement, on laissa Zoro se reposer dans l'infirmerie et on fêta la victoire (et surtout la bêtise) de Luffy sur le Roi.

* * *

Quand Zoro se réveilla, Chopper était à son chevet. Il lui expliqua que Sanji l'avait ramené, qu'ils avaient mis une raclée au Roi et à Ishi, et que maintenant tout allait bien (même s'il avait tout de même dormi trois jours pour se remettre des effets du poison, c'est-à-dire une forte fièvre et un affaiblissement du système immunitaire).  
« TROIS jours ? Et en plus, je me suis évanoui comme une mauviette ? Et puis Sanji m'a ramené, c'est quoi ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai... »  
Le sabreur savait pertinemment que Sanji allait se moquer de lui au moins cinq fois par jour. Et puis, après deux ans d'entraînement avec Mihawk, il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu la force nécessaire pour résister au poison et à ses blessures. Enfin, il était humain, après tout. Une personne normale n'y aurait sûrement pas survécu. Soudain, Chopper appela les autres pour leur annoncer que Zoro était finalement réveillé. Les premiers à arriver furent bien sûr Luffy et Usopp, qui avaient leurs sourires habituels. Ensuite arrivèrent Nami, Robin, Franky puis Brook. Mais pas Sanji. Déjà, que l'escrimeur ait remarqué son absence l'irrita passablement : il n'aurait, normalement, pas fait attention à cela. Mais bon, voilà, le cuisinier n'était pas venu le voir. Et tandis que Chopper lui disait qu'il pourrait se lever ce soir et prendre le dîner avec les autres, il pensait qu'il allait certainement demander à Sanji une explication du pourquoi du comment le cuisinier l'avait pris sur son dos.

* * *

Le soir venu, le dîner se passa bien, mais Sanji n'avait pas adressé la parole à Zoro de la soirée, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus ce dernier. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti se coucher (Sanji avait été désigné pour la garde, exceptionnellement, étant donné que Zoro était blessé), le sabreur demanda des comptes au cuisinier.  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as osé me porter sur ton dos pour me ramener jusqu'au bateau ? J'aurai pu me débrouiller seul, vous n'aviez qu'à me réveiller. »  
Sanji sentait déjà venir la prise de tête puis le combat. Il ne pouvait même pas prendre une cigarette car il était dans sa cuisine. Il soupira longuement.  
« Parce que, tout simplement, même si l'on avait essayé de te réveiller, tu ne te serais pas réveillé. Tu étais dans un état lamentable, alors Luffy t'as porté pendant la première moitié du chemin et moi pendant la deuxième, c'est tout. Et puis, nous devions t'emmener à Chopper pour neutraliser le poison, sinon tu serais mort. Tu veux mourir et ne pas pouvoir accomplir ton rêve pour une connerie pareille ? »  
Bien sûr, c'était faux. Le cuisinier avait insisté pour porter Zoro. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire, tout de même. Le sabreur semblait s'être calmé à l'annonciation de son rêve. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui faisait tout de même quelque chose que Sanji l'ait porté. Une sorte de poids dans le cœur... _comme avec Kuina_. Non, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être ça, pas vrai ? Il n'était pas... vraiment... enfin... il devenait progressivement rouge.  
« Hey, Zoro, ça va ? T'es rouge, encore fiévreux ? »  
Et sur ces paroles sagement dites, Sanji appuya la paume de sa main sur le front du bretteur qui devenait progressivement une locomotive à vapeur et qui écarquilla les yeux au contact de la main froide. Il ne voulait pas y croire.  
« T'es chaud... »  
Zoro sembla reprendre ses esprits et dégagea d'un coup rapide la main du cuisinier.  
« Me touche pas ! »  
Puis il partit rapidement de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient jamais du réagir comme ça : ni Sanji, ni lui. Ce n'était pas normal : le cuisinier, inquiet pour lui ? Et lui, qui devient rouge à son contact et qui se barre en courant comme une gonzesse ? Zoro ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais il avait compris une chose, tandis qu'il contemplait la mer à l'arrière du Sunny Go : ce qu'il ressentait pour le cuisinier, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, mais un sentiment plus fort. Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, ce voyage au village fort fort lointain l'avait changé. Avait changé son opinion vis-à-vis de Sanji, puis ses sentiments. Il venait de se rendre compte de tout ça : pendant ces deux années, le cuisinier lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, même s'ils s'étaient de nouveau disputés, il était heureux. Et qu'il l'ait porté et donc ai pris soin de lui puis qu'il se soit inquiété pour lui, ça aussi, ça le rendait heureux. Il était... il n'était pas gay, ça, c'était certain. Mais il était tombé amoureux de Sanji. Il jura, puis partit se coucher, même s'il ne put pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sanji était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer des crêpes et des gaufres pour le petit-déjeuner quand Luffy, Chopper et Usopp arrivèrent pour une « collation du matin ». Le cuisinier rit doucement puis les servit tous les trois (même s'il n'eut pas le temps de servir sa part à Luffy). Il put ainsi lui donner un ou deux coups de pieds et passer ses nerfs par la même occasion. Car oui, il était énervé. Et Zoro était la cause de cet énervement. Lorsqu'il avait vu son visage rouge, son cœur avait raté un battement. Sa peau était douce et s'ils n'avaient pas été rivaux, il aurait plutôt posé son front sur celui du sabreur. Il s'était rendu compte pendant la nuit qu'il aimait cet homme. Il avait bien réfléchi et à travers cette aventure, il savait que ses sentiments avaient évolué. Et voilà que cet idiot l'envoyait balader lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ni l'un ni l'autre, de... ça. Lui, s'inquiéter pour le sabreur ? Ce n'était pas croyable. Et pourtant, même maintenant, il se demandait si Zoro avait de la fièvre ou pas.

* * *

Il n'était venu ni prendre le petit-déjeuner, ni déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, même Chopper était inquiet. Sanji proposa d'aller voir à sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il avait. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement mais on approuva : en fait, les autres n'étaient tellement pas réveillés qu'ils ne voulaient pas y aller et subir le courroux de celui qui réveille le sabreur. Sanji alla donc voir, et lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de Zoro, il vit que celle-ci était entrouverte. Il jeta donc un bref coup d'œil mais s'enleva rapidement, rouge vif. L'escrimeur était endormi sur le ventre, nu, mais seulement couvert à moitié, ce qui laissait entrevoir toutes les parties plus ou moins... intimes de son corps. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour du cuisinier de devenir une locomotive à vapeur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'image de Zoro endormi. Sa peau semblait si douce, son dos musclé, sa taille fine puis... Sanji arriva haletant et toujours aussi rouge à la cuisine.  
« Il n'a rien... il est juste... endormi ! »  
Les autres le regardèrent, étonnés, à part Robin qui ricana doucement, comme à son habitude.

* * *

Le soir venu, l'escrimeur arriva finalement pour dîner, l'air tout embrumé et seulement habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt. Nami se moqua gentiment :  
« Eh bien, monsieur le sabreur a fini sa longue sieste ? »  
Le dit sabreur était actuellement dans un autre monde et ne releva donc pas la remarque. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et le dîner eut lieu normalement. Il fut néanmoins le premier à repartir à l'arrière du bateau contempler la mer. Mais Sanji ne comptait pas en rester là. Il ne souhaitait pas garder cette image dans la tête éternellement. Il voulait toucher cette image. Peut-être que Zoro le repousserait, mais au moins, il aurait essayé. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner ou de rester en arrière, de toute façon. Il avait eut le temps de réfléchir, et il était sûr que ses sentiments n'étaient pas futiles ou éphémères. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'arrière du bateau et qu'il vit la silhouette de l'être désiré, il s'alluma une cigarette.  
« Je savais que tu étais là. »  
Zoro ne se retourna même pas, mais prit tout de même la peine de répondre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Sanji souffla doucement.  
« Ce que je veux ? Que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'agis pas normalement, en ce moment »  
Le sabreur ricana.  
« Hey, hey. Ce n'est pas moi qui n'agis pas normalement, tu sais. C'est toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de... »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se fit couper.  
« Je ne veux pas savoir qui agit bizarrement, ici. Zoro, tu m'évites. »  
L'intéressé sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, tout du moins alors qu'il était conscient.  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... »  
« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. », Sanji s'approcha doucement.  
« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes tant à mon propos, en ce moment ? »  
Le cuisinier passa les bras autour de la taille de Zoro. Il sursauta à nouveau, tout en ayant un frisson. Il se retourna pour protester mais ne put rien dire, gêné : ils étaient proches, et il pouvait sentir le souffle de Sanji, qui sentait la cigarette. Comme un automatisme, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour finalement fusionner. Le cuisinier voulut rapidement passer au stade supérieur et passa sa langue sur la bouche de l'autre homme, qui l'entrouvrit pour laisser le baiser devenir plus intense. Leurs langues se joignirent et chacun réclamait plus à l'autre : tandis que Sanji passait sa main sous le t-shirt de Zoro, ce dernier déboutonnait la chemise trop gênante que portait le chef. Le sabreur commençait à être excité, et la fraîcheur de la nuit qui contrastait avec les mains chaudes de Sanji taquinant ses têtons y était pour quelque chose.  
« On ne devrait pas... s'arrêter là ? »  
« Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter maintenant. »  
L'escrimeur rougit à ces paroles. Le cuisinier prit alors les devants et souleva Zoro pour le mettre sur son épaule.  
« Hey, lâche-moi ! »  
« Pas question. Je t'emmène dans ma chambre pour ce soir. », et il entra dans le couloir où se trouvait les chambres de l'équipage.  
« Euh... tu n'es pas de garde, ce soir ? », Zoro était clairement dominé jusqu'à maintenant : Sanji n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse sous ses caresses alors que lui réagissait beaucoup trop, à son goût. C'était donc naturellement qu'il ne voulait rien faire ce soir et essayer un autre jour. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire... si ?  
« Non, c'est Usopp qui l'est. Dommage, mais bien essayé. »  
Et voilà qu'il se mettait à le taquiner ! Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre, et le sabreur se fit renverser sur le lit, se faisant dominer de toute la hauteur du cuisinier. Il prit un sourire faussement inquiet.  
« Je ne suis pas du tout sûr de ce que l'on fait, là... »  
Sanji posa son doigt contre les lèvres de son futur amant.  
« Chut... Maintenant, il ne te reste qu'à déguster. », il sourit alors, tout en enlevant le t-shirt de Zoro et en caressant ses muscles finement dessinés. Il lui embrassa doucement le cou, puis lécha son lobe d'oreille, tout en se délectant des soupirs de plaisir de son compagnon, qui s'était résigné pour aujourd'hui. Il glissa jusqu'à son pantalon, le déboutonna puis l'enleva, touchant en même temps cette peau qu'il voulait tellement goûter. Il donna des baisers papillons sur tout le long de ses cuisses, puis enleva doucement le boxer que portait Zoro. Il prit en main le membre déjà dur du sabreur et commença de lents va-et-vient, sous les gémissements plaintifs du touché qui n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il aille plus vite. Soudainement, Sanji le prit entier en bouche et alla cette fois-ci beaucoup plus vite, tout en mettant trois doigts dans la bouche de l'escrimeur qui, par réflexe, et l'esprit voilé par le plaisir, les lécha avidement. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment humides, il massa lentement l'anus de Zoro puis y fit finalement pénétrer un premier doigt, tout en reprenant l'érection grandissante de l'escrimeur en main pour continuer ses va-et-vient et le détendre. Il laissa ensuite le temps au sabreur de s'habituer puis bougea lentement pour ne pas le brusquer. Tandis que Zoro prenait un coussin et s'accrochait désespérément à lui, Sanji continuait le supplice et fit même pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Il laissa de nouveau le bretteur s'habituer puis décida de chercher la prostate. Au bout de quelques tentatives, il l'effleura et l'escrimeur poussa un long gémissement qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il continua un instant avant de les retirer puis d'enlever son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon.  
« Zoro, détends toi. »  
Il le plaça correctement pour essayer de diminuer la douleur le plus possible et le pénétra doucement, tout en le rassurant en lui murmurant des mots doux. Le bretteur tremblait et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Sanji l'embrassa tendrement tout en donnant progressivement des coups de rein de plus en plus rapides et profonds arrachant des gémissements à l'escrimeur qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'excitation du cuisinier. Ils arrivèrent finalement tous deux à leur limite et jouirent dans un long râle. Le chef embrassa Zoro une dernière fois puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Le sabreur se serra contre lui puis s'endormit aussi sec. Sanji sourit. Il avait l'habitude, à force. Il s'endormit lui aussi après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il en avait conclu une chose : il était heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Zoro se réveilla dans les bras de Sanji et en devint immédiatement rouge de gêne. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui était arrivé hier. C'était carrément irréel. Bon, il avait été en-dessous (pour cette fois) mais il avait trouvé ça agréable (en fait, il n'osait pas avouer que c'était plus qu'agréable, mais il avait tout de même sa fierté) même s'il ne pouvait pas en juger par son expérience personnelle (il était vierge, et alors ?)... ça fait tout de même pas mal de parenthèses, non ? (oh, ça va, tu es en train de te parler à toi-même, tu sais) Oui bon, il était heureux de ce qu'ils avaient fait et vu ce que Sanji lui avait dit - notamment le « ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça » et les mots doux qu'il lui avait susurré à l'oreille - son amour était réciproque, même s'il voulait mettre leurs sentiments au clair et qu'ils allaient certainement avoir une discussion. Il savait que tout allait bien se passer, bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Attendez. Il était en train de parler comme une gonzesse, là ? Ce foutu cuisinier l'avait vraiment changé. Devant lui, il perdait tous ses moyens et d'ailleurs, il était en train de se réveiller. Il demanda d'une voix encore un peu dans le royaume des rêves :  
« Zoro... »  
« Ouais ? »  
Sanji prit d'un coup une voix sérieuse en regardant le sabreur :  
« Ce qui s'est passé hier soir... je l'ai fait parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. C'est réciproque ? »  
Le bretteur savait pertinemment qu'il virait au rouge une nouvelle fois mais il regarda tout de même le cuisinier dans les yeux pour lui répondre :  
« Ouais, je ne me serais pas laissé faire aussi facilement, sinon... »  
Puis il détourna rapidement les yeux (ou l'œil, comme vous préférez). Sanji sourit.  
« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te faire l'amour sans résister ? »  
Cette fois-ci, Zoro devenait carrément une tomate. Le cuisinier rit doucement.  
« Je te taquine. Je suis heureux que ça soit réciproque. »  
Il prit alors le visage de son amant, et l'embrassa tendrement.

**The end... or the beginning ?**

* * *

Voilouuu j'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le fait que j'ai écris cette histoire pas très sérieusement, je l'avoue... et sur une longue durée, aussi (dès qu'on a vu les nouvelles apparences des personnages, j'étais à fond *o*). Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez deviné, mais le Roi a trouvé la recette du botox ! * toussote * Je n'ai pas trop détaillé les combats, je suis désolé, je suis plus doué en dessin pour ça T_T Je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses imperfections, alors donnez moi vos avis ! Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère x)


End file.
